


他的爱情故事

by PANDA65



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDA65/pseuds/PANDA65
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Furihata Kouki





	1. 【樱花篇】

注意：

*降赤

*全文来自于降旗亲友的口述

*隐私保护，剪刀防止。讲述者不愿透露姓名。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

口述一卷

当降旗对我说出要我陪他去洛山找赤司的时候，我一点儿都没有意外。  
降旗是非常小心谨慎的人，从小就是。如果一件事情，他开口了，必然是在内心已经做出了反复的确认和判断。说“一言九鼎”可能有点不恰当，不过，在这个随口嘴炮的时代，降旗这样的人意外地可靠，值得信赖。

其实，降旗会这么做，在之前他跟我坦露他对赤司的心情的时候，我就已经预料到了。

我不是篮球部的，从小对体育与不感兴趣，喜欢的是摇滚乐和观赏电影。就是这样的我，也早就知道赤司的名字。虽然他现在远在京都，但是因为其曾经领导处帝光那样的神奇梦幻队，所以早在初中的时候，就已经作为学生明星被众多期刊杂志报道，加上其全面的发展，优越的家庭背景，和坊间谣传的“天帝之眼”……不知不觉早已被神化，就差没有成仙了。

我会注意到他，是因为我觉得----兄弟小样儿长得不错哦~~我是颜控，管得你被吹得多神多牛，长得丑的一律PASS，所以赤司会被我记住----全因为他长得漂亮！

我才不会说我曾经想过赤司当乐队主唱应该蛮不错呢~~

后来，偶尔会听到降旗和他的队友们说起篮球方面的事，也顺便听了很多关于各个篮球队的队员的趣事，关于赤司的，也间或听到。无论那些人是如何地崇拜，或者渲染，作为运动圈外人，我留下的印象就是-----一个因家庭环境扭曲心灵，极度中二的能力全面的富二代，哦，对了长得挺漂亮的。

而就是这样的一个人，我的好朋友降旗喜欢他。

降旗跟这个人严格说来，就有两面之缘。一次是篮球开幕式，被随便冲人甩剪刀的中二吓得屁滚尿流，路都走不动；第二次，是被临时叫上场对战中二，结果印发全场笑尿，还被取了“吉娃娃”的外号。

这是我从降旗的描述和从其他方面听到的消息综合而来的归纳总结。我相信，还是比较客观----怎么看，都不是什么浪漫愉快的经历。

而，就是这样，一段日子之后，降旗在一个周末到我家做作业的时候，向我坦露了他喜欢上赤司的事情。

他当时显得很不安，从他涨红的脸我可以推断，他是下了多大的决心才将这个也许比他性命还重要的秘密向我托陈而出。

他低着头问我意见。

作为他多年的好友，我知道，其实降旗是需要我给他鼓励。降旗虽然看起来懦弱好欺，但那也是他的温柔善良品行所致。事实上，一旦降旗决定了的事情，他都会一心一意毫不动摇的去完成。

他能说出这句喜欢，能这样直率地坦露心迹，说明他对这个人已经毫不迟疑，对这份心情也早已没有犹豫。

他需要的，只是更多的支持和鼓励而已。

我不是体育爱好者，也不是篮球圈内人，对于降旗和他一众队友视为神明的帝王赤司，在我眼中不过就是一个能力优秀的中二富二代，作为颜控，我也认可他的脸。

所以，我并没有像其他人那样觉得赤司有什么高不可攀，也从内心对降旗的恋情没有任何消极情绪。因为作为大亲友，我也毫不掩饰的直接告诉了降旗我的看法：

这就是一个普通的恋情----你要追一个跟你不熟的人。成功与否，就在缘分，不在其他。所以放松就好。

当然，降旗也说了其他方面他的顾虑和担心，我仔细地听，然后一一回复。

1、“赤司和我能力差距巨大”----尼玛谁告诉你差生就不能追到尖子生了？你看隔壁班的相原琴子和入江直树。活脱脱的例子啊！况且你成绩还算中上。

2、“赤司家里太有钱，我家就是老百姓”----同学，你还在校园时期，还没有要你买车买房还贷款，你担心得有点早。再说，这个是他家的钱，又不是他自己挣的钱，所以从某种角度，你们俩一样都没钱。就算硬要拿这个说事，只怪你上辈子积德没他多，投胎没有那么完美。这个又不能重新怀过，你就安然接受之。如果真的要分阶级分物质，那我真的觉得你现在不谈，以后你就更不敢谈了！况且你的那个赤司，要真是个神仙，那也应该超凡脱俗跨越势利，详见道明寺和牧野杉菜！要是他选择在劳斯莱斯里面哭，那也就跟你没缘分啊~

3、“我们都是男的，他敢断背吗？”-----同学，这个你去问他，我不知道啊！不过，既然要出击，你可以先用世初洗脑一百遍，坚信性别不同怎么谈恋爱，然后顺便把他也洗脑了！

如此如此，这般这般。

其实，我很清楚，降旗只不过需要我再帮他打打气，那些问题，虽然他会有担心，但他会直面这份心情，就说明，这份对赤司的心情，已经逾越过这一切。

“不用担心，赤司是一个很有风度的人，不会有问题的。”----虽然我不了解那个中二，但是，凭我的颜控能力，我看面相的感想是----这个人虽然中二，但是至少不坏，不讨厌。就算不顺利，降旗应该不会被附加伤害才对。

口述二卷

不知道降旗是怎么准备的作战计划，只是提前一周询问了我可不可以请假陪他一起去洛山-----我当然可以！一是这出好戏不看白不看；二是中二长得的确漂亮，颜控福利可以让我延年益寿；三是我知道，这个对我的好朋友降旗来说，是重大事件，他需要我的支持。

看得出，我答应陪他去洛山，对降旗来说挺涨士气的。

也是，毕竟要去面对的是自己魂牵梦绕的对象，而且也许在降旗心中就跟偶像一样的存在吧？看那些打篮球的，每次说到赤司就一副恨不得跪舔的样子，我可以想象降旗的压力。

但是，因为我了解降旗，所以，我知道，降旗内在的勇气不会输给任何人！

降旗说来回的新干线的钱他出，我拒绝了。因为降旗本身就没有什么多的零花钱，再担负我的交通费，他的积蓄会大大亏损。这恋爱没有成就算了，要是赤司答应了，恋爱也需要一些消费吧。

“就当我提前送你们恋爱周年纪念礼了！”我这么告诉降旗----加油啊！降旗！

电话那头的降旗特淳朴地笑了。我这边听见，也挺开心的。

我的好朋友，我多么希望你可以成功。

终于到了那一天了。

因为知道不去上课，所以我就挑了私服穿，反而是降旗，穿着一身校服，规规矩矩的样子。降旗连头发都修整过，校服一看也是专门熨烫过。这样的降旗，让我也跟着正经起来。一路上，降旗都看着窗外若有所思，跟一向跟我热热闹闹的降旗判若两人，我不知道这里面是紧张多呢，还是踌躇满志呢，还是反复练习呢……本来以为，他会一路跟我讲他的作战计划，我都准备好给他开导的同时好好洗涮他，结果，没想到那么沉默啊……

降旗是真的很认真地在喜欢这个人。----我再一次深刻地认识到。

“为什么会喜欢他呢？”在漫长的旅途中，被憋得实在受不了，我打开了话题。

是啊，为什么会喜欢那个中二呢？

因为他漂亮吗？降旗虽然也会对可爱的女孩子赞不绝口，但，论到动真心，降旗绝对不是相貌协会。就连我这个颜控，都知道脸是拿来看的，又不是拿来吃的。那……因为帝王光环？我想起那些玩儿篮球的哥们儿在说起赤司的时候那种敬畏嫉妒的样子，赤司在他们心中的地位是我这个圈外人无法理解的吧？还是因为成绩好，发展全能？我们学校也有学霸啊……那种级别的优秀人才，东京也有很多啊，犯得着跑到京都吗？难不成，是因为中二？我实在一直对赤司的中二言论是当笑话在看的，“杀父母”什么的，扔剪刀什么的，也许中二本人觉得很帅，但我完全是当笑话在感受啊~~~还是说，他的领导力？带着那些个奇迹时代跟个黑帮似的，一群神经病欠治疗的感觉……打个篮球而已，至于吗？对于我这种不喜欢体育的人来说，那些校队的人成天抛热血洒汗水的追求，只是耽误学习时间的无用功，当然，如果作为体育特长生加分，或者被名校录取，那算我没说。这也是我唯一觉得打篮球有用的地方。

喜欢他什么呢？喜欢到可以撒谎请假，带着不多的零花钱这样长途地跨越两个城市去找他？

“没什么……就觉得他挺让人心疼的。”

\----降旗看着窗外，认真且怜惜地说。

降旗的回答，出乎我的意料。  
这个完全预想外的答案，却让我在那一瞬间一句话都说不出。

感动……感动呢。

就是在这句回答之后，我决定，抛弃我之前一切对中二的取笑和对这份未萌芽的感情所抱持的看戏态度。

他看到了别人看不到的地方，他看到了别人看不到的赤司，他用跟所有人都不同的心境在体会这个人-----若非是真心珍惜，怎么会有这样不同寻常却感人至深的感触和发现？

无法预知这段感情的发展，不过，那个时候的我，听到了降旗这句话，看到降旗凝视窗外的表情，竟然第一次觉得陌生人赤司离我们如此地近。

呐，赤司，你知道吗？有一个心疼你的人，正坐在我旁边，他已经做好了一切准备，现在，就要来见你。

口述三卷

好不容易到了京都，我是被降旗叫醒的。提醒我下车的同时，降旗还递给我一张餐巾纸，指指我的嘴角----啊，不好意思，我睡得都流口水了。  
这种就算在好朋友面前也可以算很尴尬的事情，如果看到的对方是降旗的话，你会完全觉得很自然，丝毫不会觉得别扭。  
我一边擦嘴，一边和降旗出了车站。其实，我有点恍惚，除去刚刚睡醒的原因，还有一点就是这是我第一次到京都。站在这座对我而言完全陌生的城市，感受它的车水马龙，感觉很奇特。降旗虽然到过京都，但从他的表情来看，也是一头雾水的成分占了大多数。

降旗从书包里面掏出笔记本，里面工整的记录着降旗之前从网站上查到的洛山高校的地址以及详细的交通到达方式。因为我们都没有太多的钱，所以，只能使用最普通的公共交通工具。幸好降旗够细心，要不然，像我赤手空拳地来，现在才真的茫然呢……

不过，就是这样，在这个对我们两个来说都很陌生的城市寻找一个第一次要去的地方，无论是我，还是降旗，都显得有点恍然。  
降旗那天话尤其的少，少到我觉得都不像降旗，甚至我觉得----我来干嘛？

不过，偶尔窥见的降旗紧紧那这笔记本的样子，小心地听着广播报站，一旦到了站就急急拉着我下车的样子，时不时抿紧嘴唇的样子……我还是深刻感受到了降旗沉默的状态下那种难以抑制的紧张和无助。我就会觉得，还好我陪他来了。

虽然心情不是那么放松，但是我们非常顺利地到达了目的地。

因为有校警，非本校学生的我们是不能进去的。降旗很老实，真的就选择在校门口傻等。我看了看他的状态，秒懂他的选择。等待暗恋的对象那种甚至有点卑微的心态我理解，降旗一直循规蹈矩老老实实我也不意外。但是尼玛我们凭什么要这样傻乎乎地站在校门口等啊！我可不干。

于是，我就直接拉着降旗走到校警那里：“你好，我们是东京的城凛高中篮球队的，今天我们专门过来参观贵校篮球队训练。”  
对方看了一眼降旗的校服，再看我那么义正言辞的状态，其实已经允许了大半，但是，出于例行公事，还是问我：“参观篮球队训练？你们有提前预约负责人吗？”

“当然！贵校篮球队队长赤司征十郎邀请我们过来的。”我不用回头都可以感受到降旗在听到我这句话的那一瞬间毛都立起来了。

“是吗？但是我这边没有这样的预约记录。”校警一边说一边反复翻着预约本。

“啊？不会吧？我们可是接受了邀请，专门从东京赶来的啊！”我非常认真地露出了惊讶的表情，“要不这样，能麻烦您直接联系赤司征十郎吗？让他出来带我们进去。这样不就确认了吗？”我露出非常非常困扰的神情，给出了校警一个非常棒的建议~~我知道我身后的降旗已经被我的发言完全惊呆了----不过，兄弟，作战嘛，就要快很准，再说，我的方式那么儒雅。反正来的目的就是见他，这样直接见了不是挺好~~虽然后来我仔细想想，也许我这样企图直接召唤他们心中的大神对于篮球人来说真心太冲击，可是对不起，谁让我是完全的体育圈外人呢……我无法感受那种冲击感啊。

“那就不用了。请吧。不过下次记得提醒他一定要提前通知我们。”校警叔叔其实很NICE。

嘿嘿~~~就这样，我们进入了洛山高校。

降旗显然没有回过神，不过对于我的表现，他倒也不意外，我总是那么调皮~~

降旗担心我口渴，给我买了果汁，自己却什么也没有给自己买，只是着急着询问篮球队一军的练习场所。我一边喝着果汁一边在后面不紧不慢地跟着他。

终于找到了。老远就看到有学生在那边围观，随着我们的越走越近，篮球的声音也渐渐清晰。虽然我不喜欢体育，但是身临其境，还是可以感受到青春特有的朝气和活力。

降旗停了下来，看着我，用为难的表情，看得出他几经犹豫，最后还是说出了：“那个……能麻烦你帮我过去看看他在不在吗？”

“啊，没问题！”我爽快地答应了。我都陪你翘课到京都了，眼下这点事儿算什么？再说，你是来见人的，我是来看脸的，本来这也是我的目的之一。

于是无视降旗的脸红和感谢，我漫不经心地带着果汁朝体育馆走去。

找到一个好位置，探头看。在呢。几乎是一下子就找到了。非常明显。红色的头发，矮矮的个子，跟那些五大三粗的长相完全不是一个画风的精致五官。不要太好认！我喝着果汁，毫不掩饰地一直用目光追随赤司。其实，抛去那些被神话的光环，这个就是一个长相精致的可爱少年。看他在一群高大的男生中间时而争夺，时而指导，时而站在那里静观其变，觉得非常可爱。

我也没有看太久，毕竟今天的主角不是我。我很快回到降旗身边，告诉降旗-----人在呐。

降旗露出高兴的表情之余，也有一种“没有错过太好了！”的万幸之感。

其实后来回想，那天真是很幸运了。在这样瞎打误撞的情况下，还是没有错过赤司。其实完全降旗可以通过他同学黑子什么的提前跟赤司打个招呼，至少免得错过啊！又翘课又赔上一天的时间又花费了不少的零花钱-----这样的代价，其实对于当时还是学生的我们来说，真是太高了。想到这一点，当时的我甚至有一点不满意。但是，站在降旗的立场换位思考，又觉得可以理解。毕竟，这是一件需要太大勇气的事情，不想让太多人知道，也是情理之中。

无法言说呢……

然后，那天我就一直坐在离体育馆不远的树荫下的长凳上，略微无聊地看着降旗一个人傻乎乎地站在篮球练习室的门口的旁边。

真的是从下午等到太阳下山，再等到华灯初上，星星都出来报道啊！

其实，现在想想，我笑降旗傻，我这个完全无关的人在一边跟着等得日月星辰都变幻，我也真的没有取笑降旗的资格了。

终于，部活结束了。  
看到那些大大的身影成群结伴地出来，就像恐龙归山似的。降旗被完全淹没在了其中。估计是太过紧张了，降旗居然逃到了门后的墙背后。我在长凳上看得真是一脸黑线啊……

人渐渐走光了，那个红头发依然没有出来。

不知道等了多久，套着运动服，背着书包，拿着大大的记录册的赤司一个人出来了。比起那些庞大的成群结伴的热闹队伍，个子小小的赤司，即使从远处的我看来，也显得单薄而孤单。

赤司正准备换手关门的时候，降旗冲了上去。

要告白了！！！要告白了！！！

等了一天的好戏，现在就要上演了！！我简直屏住呼吸，高兴、兴奋、激动……那种看热闹不嫌事儿大的恶作剧般欢乐无极限的情绪充满了我的脑袋！

口述四卷

赤司正准备换手关门的时候，降旗冲了上去。

也许他实在太激动，决心实在太坚决，一切化为行动，就变成了一往无前的冲劲-----真的是直愣愣地就直接冲过去啊！都不见减速的……【囧】，也许他在意识到这样会直接撞翻赤司的时候，他想减速已经来不及了。看到他那想停停不下来的样子，我不仅偷笑得人都在抖【没办法，夜深人静的，笑出来绝对被发现，那就破功了。】。

好在赤司人家毕竟是运动员，反应非常迅速，在即将要被撞翻之前很从容地往后退了一步。降旗停在之前赤司站的地方，赤司在离他一步之遥。果然，中二如我想象一样的面瘫，这样纯属撞鬼的突发情况，他老人家也完全没有很明显的情绪波动。

两个人就这样，你看着我，我看着你，对峙了估计3秒。

处在对面的我，已经把嘴巴捂住，长大了眼睛。

“你好赤司！”降旗那一声呼唤，真是大声……估计因比太过紧张，没有控制好音量，本来的胆怯被无限放大之后变成了完全相反的呈现形式。尼玛声音大得我这边都能听见……“我是黑子的队友！黑子跟我是一个队的！”

……这是什么啊……黑子又被怒刷存在感。

看到赤司表情依然没有变，两只漂亮的眼睛一直静静地看着降旗。

之后，降旗的声音我这边就听不清楚了。只能看到动作了。

看到降旗一边站直腰，一边挠头说着什么。赤司看着他说完，若有所思地点了点头。

然后，看到降旗仿佛受到鼓励一样，站直腰板，又正正经经地说了好一阵子，中间还数度一边摇头一边摇手。赤司一直没有改变表情，看着降旗在那边吃力地说话。

我不知道你们能不能理解-----有的时候，一个人紧张到一定地步，他的紧张是可以传染的。像我虽然坐那么远，但是降旗的紧张，我还是可以完全近近地感受到。看降旗挺直身板，就像狗狗全身毛都竖起来的感觉一样，但就是这样，降旗依然在努力掩饰自己的情绪，拼命让气氛变得轻松一些。怎么说呢，挺让人动容的。总之，我也不知道自己什么时候就不再笑了。

因为不知道降旗在说什么，所以也无法判断当时赤司的想法，不过，看赤司的反应，我觉得我还是没有看错这个人-----至少，是有风度的，有礼貌的。

降旗又像是问了赤司什么，赤司好像是想了一想的样子，然后对降旗说了些什么，然后降旗一个劲地点头，之后赤司也微微点头，回复了什么。然后就看见降旗开始忙不迭地埋头翻书包，慌慌张张地找着什么。

我已经看得茫然了。难道降旗还准备了礼物？

正在想他下一步做什么，降旗拿出之前的笔记本，又掏出一支笔。

卧槽，什么神发展？要签名的节奏？？真的成偶像见面了吗？？我这边已经完全放弃对剧情的揣测了，降旗，你赢了！

看他胡乱翻了一通，好像好不容易翻到目标页的样子，然后看他把本子递给赤司，一边用手指着一边问着什么。赤司探过头来看，然后点点头。之后，赤司又看着本子说了些什么，降旗一边点头一边很认真地在记录着。

记录完毕，降旗一边看着赤司一边说着什么，赤司礼节性地微笑，然后又说了几句，就告辞的样子。降旗也挥手告别，站在原地，目送赤司的离开。

我坐在这里，眼前的画面就像纯爱电影的镜头。在夜幕降临的校园，在暖黄的灯光下。一个主角缓缓离开，另一个主角站在原地目送。两个人的影子越拉越长，一切尽在不言中。

在降旗跑到我面前的时候，我的脑补刚刚结束。

“走吧！”降旗对我说。

我站起来，跟降旗并肩往校外走。降旗仿佛还沉浸在刚才的气氛中，没有回过神。我理解那种感觉，无论是怎样的结果，现在我决定不打扰降旗。让他一个人好好回味，属于他和他喜欢的人的时刻。

我压抑住了强烈的好奇心。

口述五卷

这样两个人悄无声息地走路，一直持续着。

直到我们走出洛山高校，在转了一个路口之后，一直沉默不语的降旗，突然反身紧紧保住了我。那种力度的拥抱-----实话说，我觉得我快散架了……

“我好高兴！！！”半天，降旗吐出这么一句话，然后他抓住我的双肩，开始大力地摇我，“我好高兴！！太棒了！！”

“YEAH！！！！”降旗放开我，攥着拳头，冲着天空大声欢呼。那个姿态仿佛比他的球队获胜还激动。

“怎么了，怎么了！！”终于可以一探究竟了，尼玛我可是跟着跑了那么远的啊~~~~

“嘿嘿嘿~~~~”降旗对着我露出了开心的笑容，那种满心的幸福感，让我看得都好开心-----降旗这个人，本身就很舒适，而且他的笑容，属于特让人暖心的那种，加上将其本人就是一个没心没肺的纯粹的人，所以，那个笑容的感染力，是绝对的。

“他同意我给他写信了。”降旗微笑着告诉我。

原来，降旗并没有告白。他跑那么远，只是为了当面跟赤司商量他想给赤司写信的事情。

在吃力地介绍了自己之后，降旗向对方表明，因为对方的优秀球技和全面发展，自己想更多地学习，希望能可以给对方写信保持联系。为了不给对方增加困扰，自己才会选择写信而不是使用电邮或者手机，而且最多一周一封。降旗是这样告诉赤司，而赤司则说自己可能不会回信，如果这个没有关系的话，作为收信方，他可以接受。

降旗表示不介意。又拿出笔记本确认了收件地址、班级、邮编等等。

然后，就没有然后了。

然后，降旗就高兴成这样了……

有种无力吐槽的感觉……

不过，看着降旗高兴得眼睛都亮了，我也再次深刻地认识到-----降旗对这个人的珍惜。

也许在赤司看来是一个莫名其妙的相遇，一个莫名其妙的请求，而在降旗的世界，却早已为之天翻地覆，斗转星移。

口述六卷

那天磨磨蹭蹭，夜巴也错过了。  
那个时候又穷，旅馆什么的根本没有想过。找来找去，终于看到一家24小时营业的快餐店。我和降旗就进去了，打算在那里熬过这个通宵。  
降旗一个劲地跟我道歉，我摆手告诉他没什么。看着降旗那么内疚的样子，真的觉得这个人太温柔无底线。

降旗说，这家店的香草奶昔特别好喝，他们班的跟他同队的队友每次都会喝的乐此不疲。说完，他就起身去了柜台。回来的时候，托盘里是一杯香草奶昔，一个汉堡，一盒薯条。他端给我，让我吃。说这儿的汉堡也不错，他们队的主力每次都要吃一堆。

你呢？我问。  
降旗笑了笑，坐下。-----他什么都没有给自己买。降旗零花钱其实很吃紧，但降旗就是这么一个人，总是把他人放在第一位。

我也没有说话，接下托盘放到面前，然后起身。回来的时候，我带着托盘，放在降旗面前。里面是汉堡，奶昔，薯条。

“一个人吃多没劲。你陪我吃！”我告诉他----降旗看了，很不好意思的笑了，推却了一番，最终接受了，附加了很多道谢。

之后，开始吃。两个人都没有说话----都饿惨了……

现在我回忆起那个场景和那个饿扁了肚皮却把所有钱拿出来给我买套餐的降旗，依然觉得很动容。那是属于青春，属于友谊，最平凡却有最让人难以割舍的记忆之一吧。

好不容易喂饱了肚皮，我们开始聊天起来。当然，话题还是围绕今天的主题，关于那个中二，不对，降旗喜欢的人----赤司。

一说起赤司，降旗的眼神瞬间变得温柔，语气也变得兴奋而甜蜜。降旗这个人，怎么说呢，虽然作为他的好朋友，但我自信我可以给出一个人比较客观的判断。降旗，如果用东西来打比方的话，他是会让你想到羊毛毛衣啊，纯棉布料啊，温热的牛奶啊……这样的一个人。就是，舒服，舒服又天然的一个人。论五官和外形，降旗绝不是那种凌厉或魅惑的帅哥，但他干干净净的脸庞，带着少年特有的纯净，加上降旗的善良温柔的性格----如果说相由心生，那么，降旗是越看越耐看的类型。

“你要给他写什么呢？”我问降旗----在这么一个连短信都被语音微信快取代的快节奏时代，写信……行得通吗？  
“我也不太清楚……”降旗回答得特别朴实。

“情书？”卧槽，一周一封情书，还是对一个远在千里根本不熟的对象，尼玛那完全是脑洞全开啊！我确信，降旗要真这么写了，估计以后可以成写同人文的大手！  
“不不不……那太变态了。”原来降旗也知道这样很变态！“我喜欢他，我是会写得很爽……但赤司看了会觉得不舒服吧……”喔，原来顾虑的还是那个中二的感受啊……

“写一些我身边的有意思的事情给他吧。”琢磨了好半天，降旗好像终于找到让自己安心的答案的样子，说出了这样的话“他平时很忙，应该很难得有轻松的事情吧……也很少有人会跟他说学习和部活之外的事情吧……那我跟他说！”

如果，我跟你们说，我那个时候看着降旗这样说这样想，我真的觉得赤司被宠着，真的觉得降旗很会疼人，你们会觉得我只是一个人吗？

“不用写太多，一封信简短一点，选一些最有意思的事情。要是看到美丽的风景……”降旗抬着头，一边想一边说，“像我们学校这儿樱花开了，就很漂亮啊~~~每天放学回家那条路上可以看到夕阳，还有那条小河……我可以拍下来，洗成照片，给他寄过去。他可以当书签啊，或者就简单看看……”

我不说话，就看着降旗在那边慢慢地想，慢慢地说。喜欢一个人的心情，原来如此美好。

说着说着，降旗停了下来，皱起了眉头。

“诶……你说，我这样做好吗……”降旗手扶着往外渗着小水珠的奶昔杯，“给他说我身边发生的无聊事……给他看我觉得美丽的风景……”

“其实不止……不止想让他听到我的事，不止想让他看到我看到的风景，我还想跟他一起做更多的事……像一起逛商业街啦，一起看电影啊。一起吃拉面啊……”降旗喃喃地说着，却皱着眉，有一种莫名的不甘心和委屈。

所以说，你是希望，你的人生，他必须参与。

“好乱……”简单的言语，折射出了降旗内心的不安。

想向喜欢的人传达更多的事情，却不愿意因此让喜欢的人感受到不好的心情。

太温柔太善良，有的时候，真的是很麻烦啊！！！

我果然不是属于那种温柔善良的类型，而且，在降旗看来简直含在口里怕化了捧在手里怕摔了的人，在我看来就是一个脑残中二，相反，我更在意这个中二会不会跟我的好朋友好好地玩耍！

于是，我就直接把我的心里话用最简单粗暴的语言告诉了降旗------你想那么多干嘛啊！又不是妹子，你简直不要太占便宜！就算是HARD模式，那因为性别设定不一样，至少恋爱初期你遇到的闯关难度大大降低，说句难听的，如果实在不成功，下次哥再陪你过来！直接把那个中二，不对，赤司同学，约出来，趁他不备抱着亲一口，算是初恋纪念！最多他不服，把你海扁一顿，那你也算赢了----至少老子把你亲了！亲了就是亲了，你弄我啊！

我就不信他会跑去到处张扬-----哎呀，尼玛诚凛的降旗对我耍流氓，专门从东京跑过来抱着我亲了一口！这个就是典型的因为性别问题的哑巴亏！况且那个中二，不，赤司同学头又抬得那么高，他会说吗？不会说。什么？你怕他剪死你？绝对不可能！你不信，我们赌起！你们这些打篮球的是不是都脑子进水了？他再厉害也不就是同级的同学吗！他敢用剪刀刺伤你，那我们直接派出所见了！然后医药费、保险费、保养费……好好好，我们不说这些俗的，就说他要敢伤你-----别忘了我还在旁边呢！

我可没有你们队友的好脾气，我要是遇到谁敢冲给我甩剪刀，老子就敢冲他甩菜刀！看哪个杀伤力大！

早就想说了，你们那个队友简直太给中二面子，要是遇到我，我才不管你是什么奇葩世代，你不尊重我，不好意思，那我也肯定不让你有台阶下。我当时绝对上去按着他朝死地打！

让你变脸色，让你说话对我那么冲，让你割伤我的脸，让你对我甩剪刀！有剪刀了不起了？你还不是借人家的，看我用我的拳头让你知道什么叫一报还一报！什么？你觉得我打不赢赤司？

亲爱的降旗同学，打不打得赢，其实不重要【况且，打都没有打过，谁给你的判断打不赢？】。很多时候，态度是决定性的。

你的态度是什么？妥协，还是捍卫？退让，还是争取？

这些，都比最后的结果重要太多。

“所以，不要管那么多，用你的方式，勇敢地去追求吧！”

当我绕了一大圈，最后说出这句话，我看到降旗惊呆的表情-----我知道，我有的时候太直白了并不能让其他人都适应，可我就是这个脾气，不服你弄我啊！我甩菜刀哦~~~

“你的赤司，他也只是一个人……”我叹了一口气，告诉降旗。

我打自内心地不希望降旗被他们篮球圈子的洗脑给蛊惑，我不希望我的朋友在这段感情里面处于卑微的角色-----一段感情，如果是不平等的关系，那么，不会成功的。

降旗是运动圈中人，真的会受很大影响，而且，他又如此善良温柔，很容易就看不见自己。

看不见自己的好的人，别人怎么看的见你？别人怎么会珍惜你？

赤司可以不喜欢他，但是，我绝对不允许任何人仗着降旗喜欢他而欺负他！或者，我也不允许，降旗因为喜欢赤司而卑微自己！

所以，就算直白，有的话，我觉得，在那个时候，我必须说-----你们不要因此判断我是话唠，我绝对不是哦~~

“他会那么特别，跟他的背景、成绩、优秀，其实关系不大。”我直直地看着降旗，很认真地说，“他会那么特别，是因为你喜欢他。仅此而已。”

“恕我直言，我承认他优秀，可是，比他优秀的，比他出色的，多了。”我必须让降旗明白这一点，“不要顾虑太多，他因为你的喜欢，于是在你的眼中如此不同。”

所以，不要大意，用你的方式去追吧。

人的一生，会遇到很多很多人，但是可能要花十几年甚至更多时间才能遇到一个让自己喜欢的人，如果说是初恋的话，那更是转世投胎就这么一回。一生一次的东西，不要让它错过。赤司是你的初恋，是你转世投胎在今世唯一的一个人，所以，让他知道你的心情，你不会有错。

“为了一辈子只有一次的这么一个人，做什么，都不过分。”我淡淡地说。

降旗呆掉的眼神，让我几乎错觉他爱上我了，哈哈哈。不过，我的魅力可不会输给赤司，这个我也很有自知之明。

我会这样鼓动降旗，说让他不择手段去追，是因为我太放心眼前这个人-----他绝对不会做出任何让赤司受伤害的举动，他是如此善良温柔的一个人。

降旗需要的，只是鼓励。

加油，我的朋友。

别忘了，实在不行，哥们儿带着你去把丫亲了，保证你成为丫这辈子无法忘记的第一个男人！

大招都在我们这儿~~~

口述七卷

那天我们一上大巴，我和降旗就睡得昏天黑地。我和降旗都不习惯熬夜，这样一个通宵，对于当时还是16岁的我们来说，依然吃不消。我回家后，直接手机关机，睡死一天。这个事情，对于以后的我的影响就是，我再也不会通宵了。虽然，经常被笑成老年人，但是，自己身体自己爱惜。

之后的日子，我想，降旗就开始他的千里传书了吧。

我和降旗其实不在一个班，而且最诡异的是，我们两个在学校很少碰面，就是碰见了，也是各自忙着对付自己班上的朋友，一般招呼都不会打。偶尔在学校单独遇见了，我们也会聊天，放学了要是碰见，也会一起走。但我们同行时，从来没有碰见过同学。所以，尽管不是刻意为之，但的确直到毕业，都没有几个同学知道我和降旗不仅认识，还是彼此最交心的好朋友。

其实蛮有意思的。

更多的时间，我和降旗靠手机联系。我们会彼此吐槽，抱怨作业和考试，当然，降旗也会跟我分享他的恋爱事情。不过，我的原则是，就算是好朋友，如果涉及隐私的事情，我绝对不会问，如果对方主动倾诉，我会认真听，也会好好回应，给建议啊鼓励啊或者只是倾听。

想来，那个时候，降旗都没有怎么跟我说他和赤司的进展。只是有一次一起回家，我陪他去文具店买了信纸。降旗选的信纸都很朴素，淡淡的底色，没有什么明显的花纹也没有可爱的卡通图案。但就是这样看起来毫不起眼的信纸，也是降旗站在那里，认认真真一一对比，花了半个多小时挑选出来的。

回家的路上，降旗还收集了一朵樱花，说想做成书签寄给赤司-----我想吐槽是不是太少女了?降旗却自言自语地说，春天的花，这就是东京的春天，想把东京的春天都寄给他。

我自认自己已经很见多识广泪点高，但是，听到这句那么淳朴的话，还是觉得被萌到了。

之后，就没有听到降旗的新的进展了。

有的时候会在学校走廊上看到他，降旗也就是那个样子。干干净净的，舒舒服服的。

有一天，我上体育课中间回教室拿东西，正要进教室，却看到降旗一个人默默地从他们班走出来，默默地站在走廊罚站。

卧槽，稀奇啊！我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛-----那么老实的降旗居然被赶出来了？？？

我站在教室门口看着降旗，降旗也发现我了。冲我很苦恼悲伤地点头示意。

我有点担心之余，又想笑。但那个时候又不能过去问他，站在那边围观也未免太幸灾乐祸，我也就在冲降旗暗示了手机联系之后默默地下楼了。

结果，那天后来知道-----降旗因为收到了赤司的第一封回信而激动雀跃，魂不守舍，上课时间难以抑制，无法自己地脑补赤司同学，于是忘记了老师的存在，老师的问题和说话一句没听进去。正逢老师更年期，于是，信被没收了，人也被赶出去了。

好在，赤司的信里面内容绝不是R18，也丝毫没有情意绵绵，更像是一封简述京都初春风貌的平淡小文。所以，就算变态老师当众宣读，也没有给众人期待中的全程高能。估计信读完下面的同学全部非常扫兴----不过，大家应该也不会觉得奇怪：降旗收到的信，会有什么惊世骇俗的内容才见鬼了！

“不要耽误学习哦~~”笑了半天之后，我想了半天，选择发了这么一句古板的话给他。

“知道了。”降旗回复得很快，但是语气闷闷的。


	2. 【萤火篇】

口述八卷

在春天的末尾，降旗告诉我，他又要去京都了。

“他邀请你的？”我说实话蛮意外-----我并不意外任何赤司的举动，我只是觉得时间轴会不会太快？

“没有。”降旗微笑着说，通信中，降旗告诉赤司，自己其实外公住在京都，时不时会回京都看看。于是，就以此为理由，告诉赤司，自己最近会去京都，如果赤司方便，可以一起打篮球或者出来逛逛。

降旗的外公……我没记错的话，我前年参加了他老人家的葬礼……

反正，降旗自此之后，几乎就每半个月都会去看他的“外公”。而与之相对的，就是降旗的课余时间都用来打工了，毕竟交通费什么的，对一个钱包羞涩的高中生来说，并不是一笔小的开支。

我不知道降旗每次去看“外公”，会不会碰巧赤司都有时间出来见他。我只知道，那之后降旗一定成为了那家24小时快餐店的常客。我难以想象，他是一个人怎样孤独地度过每次往返的的长途旅程，怎么在快餐店熬过那么多个艰难的漫漫长夜。又点了香草奶昔吗？还是饿着肚子枯坐到清晨？

再后来，到初夏的时候，有一次，我和降旗正从唱片店出来，突然降旗的电话响了。降旗很快接起电话，然后，我就看到了一个表情、语气、音调、肢体语言完全不一样的降旗。我看着降旗满脸甜蜜地挂了电话后，忍不住问：“我如果没有猜错，电话那边是……”

“赤司君。”降旗笑得如夏花般灿烂，“是赤司君。”

“对不起，因为也是刚刚开始。还没有来得及告诉你……”降旗说。原来，在一次又一次的降旗“不经意”的看望“外公”中，一次又一次地“顺便”看看赤司之后，终于有一天，很自然而然地，赤司跟他交换了邮件地址和电话。于是，两人开始了又通信又邮件又时不时电话的生活。

交换的内容？抱歉啊，我不是那么八卦的人，而且，真心对探听朋友隐私这种事很反感，对不起，我不知道。

硬要说的话，有一次降旗偶尔提到他们在讨论一个什么书来着，总之，都是很清淡的琐碎小事。降旗也会发照片给赤司，当然，绝非自拍。降旗固然不是特立独行的人，但也绝对不庸俗。自拍什么的事情，降旗并不热衷，他还是维持着刚开始的那样，看到美好的风景，或者觉得有意思的东西，就会拍下，传给赤司看。赤司有的时候会点评。这都是降旗在聊天中告诉我的。

与之相对的，降旗去“外公”家越来越频繁，只是，打工和学习，篮球训练，外加每次探望之后必然在京都的快餐店度过的漫长通宵，等待、忍耐、坚持……降旗在那段时间消瘦得很厉害。

“你没有关系吗？”终于，有一天，在学校遇见憔悴的降旗，实在看不下去，我开口说了，“如果需要钱的话，我这边也有一些，不要打工那么狠。身体别弄垮了。”

“没事，我可以的。”降旗说，“不要担心。”

这些，全都是赤司不知道的事。

口述九卷

而就是这样一直不给他人添麻烦，自己坚持的降旗，也难免遇到突发的事件。

“对不起。能借我点钱吗？”那天晚上，我收到降旗的短信。降旗能如此开口，想必是遇到了很难的事情。

“没问题。”我很快回复。

“对不起，如果可以的话，可以现在借给我吗？我来找你。”

“没问题。”

降旗的事情，我绝对会帮。

那天晚上，我把钱取出给降旗的时候，降旗一个劲道歉又道谢，说这个礼拜发了薪水立刻还上。又拜托我明天帮他请假。

“怎么了？”这还是周中，降旗也不像生病的样子。

“赤司那边不对劲。我想去看他。”降旗说。

原来，那天的电话中，降旗觉得自己赤司的感觉有些异样，虽然赤司那边什么都没有说，对话内容也是平淡无奇，但降旗却觉得赤司肯定发生了什么。当下决定，明天去京都找赤司。

听完，我告诉降旗，我明天手机会一直呆在身边，并且开为正常模式，他需要帮忙的话，随时找我。

而，第二天，降旗并没有联系我。

第三天一大早，还在吃早饭的我，接到降旗的电话。

“不好意思，麻烦再帮我请一天假。我现在才坐上大巴，估计赶不及上课了。”

原定计划是当天来回的降旗，也许自己都没有料到这样的情况吧。

“好的。”我一边吃面包一边回答，“你那边一切都好吧？”

“…………”

“怎么了？”

“我昨天……在赤司家过夜了……”

我幸好没有喝牛奶，不然绝对喷出来。

口述十卷

虽然，降旗被班主任关照得头都开裂了，还差点请家长，不过这一切都无法掩藏降旗浑身所带的粉红色。

当我来到降旗约我见面的快餐店，迎接我的，除了惯例的香草奶昔和汉堡，还有咬着嘴唇努力压抑自己激动情绪的降旗。

见面第一时间，降旗就起身正正经经地递给我一个信封，里面是之前我借给他的钱。“谢谢！”降旗非常郑重地感谢。

“不用那么着急的，我又不急着用钱。”我笑着告诉降旗，降旗摇头，“这是原则！谢谢！！”

“那……你想跟我说的，准备好了？”我微微一笑，问道。

降旗脸刷地全红了，他埋下头，用手一边挠着头一边有些尴尬地开始了他的讲述。

那么，接下来，就是我根据当时降旗的描述进行整理后的总结，毕竟时隔久远，又不是录音笔，肯定不能保证百分百还原，但是肯定最大程度还原降旗的表达。

那天，降旗到了之后，并没有直接告诉赤司自己来了。他先自己一个人找了个地方坐着，一边看书一边等，等到洛山放学。然后他就跑到别人学校门口站着，一直等到天都快黑了，赤司结束部活。当赤司一个人在最后孤零零地出来，看见校门口站着的，一直等他的降旗，当时明显愣了一下。

“我第一次看到他发愣，我还在想他会不会生气。”降旗说，“时间也那么晚了，他说不定急着回家。我就想当面再问问他，再亲眼看看他，要他真没事，我也就安心了。”

好在赤司并没有生气，也没有急着回家。倒是口气平淡地跟降旗说，下次要是要来找自己，提前告诉他，不要这样等。

然后，他们两个一边走一边聊着。降旗也没有一来就切入主题，“我就一边走一边跟他说点别的，然后观察他，有没有情绪不好。”降旗说，“虽然不明显，但是，我的直觉告诉我，赤司有事情。”

后来找了个小公园坐下，降旗就直接问了。可是赤司一直闷着不说话，两个人就这么仿佛对峙般的沉默着。

“我从来没有那么费力地跟一个人说话。明明看着已经很不开心了，却努力压抑自己。虽然他就坐在那里，没有什么表情，但你可以感受到他其实很伤心。我说到最后，觉得跟他说话，其实用处已经不大了。然后，我就……”降旗说。  
那个时候，降旗看到赤司坐在石凳上，默不作声，但赤司的悲伤却实实在在地传递到降旗心里。觉得不做点什么就不行，如果你不愿意说出来，那就让我让温暖你。降旗这样想着，心疼赤司的心战胜了恐惧、距离，他走上前，在赤司面前弯下腰，紧紧拥抱了赤司。

也许从来没有遇到过这样的事情，也没有料到降旗会有如此举动，赤司被抱住的瞬间身体一下子僵硬起来。不过他并没有挣脱或者抗拒，任由降旗抱着，过了一会儿，身体也放松下来。  
“那是一个神奇的时刻……我从来没有体会过那样的感觉。”降旗慢慢地说，他闻到赤司身上淡淡的肥皂的香味，怀中是赤司放松的身体，心中是满满的对赤司的心疼和挚爱。

如果可以温暖你，就好了。

这是那个时候降旗唯一的想法。

“你要抱到什么时候……”过了很久，终于，赤司忍不住了，问了降旗这个问题。

仿佛突然清醒了一般，降旗猛地放开了赤司。“我刚刚抱了他！！！”降旗在那一刻突然想到自己刚刚做了之前自己做梦都不敢想的事情！！

正在想着估计赤司要收拾自己了，降旗用视死如归的心情等待下一刻的降临。结果，赤司并没有做出任何降旗预料的惩罚，反而站起来，一边走一边用很平静的口吻告诉了降旗自己在难过的事情。  
降旗等了这么久，终于问出来了原委，因为这个涉及到赤司的隐私，我觉得在这里不方便讲，再说，这件事，跟他们的爱情故事其实关系不大。总之，赤司就是发生了一件很悲伤的事情。在降旗之前，赤司一直在拼命忍耐。

赤司告诉了降旗缘由，自己一直忍耐的极限仿佛也终于跨越，赤司的声音开始有点颤抖。

“我想他那个时候或许哭了。”降旗说，其实，虽然天黑，但是有路灯。如果降旗愿意，他完全可以看清楚赤司的表情，但是，降旗并没有这么做。

在分别的时候，降旗再一次拥抱了赤司，“虽然也许没有什么用……不过，我会一直在。”降旗这样告诉赤司。

之后，降旗告诉赤司，自己可以陪着他等他们家司机来接赤司，以为自己已经跟外公打过招呼，晚点回去没有关系。目送赤司上车以后，降旗自己一个人去老地方----那家24小时营业的快餐店。

口述十一卷

降旗给自己点了一杯咖啡-----这是最经济实惠的饮料了，而且因为可以无限续杯，所以可以缓解降旗整个通宵的疲惫和饥饿。

喝了两口咖啡之后，降旗的困意席卷而来，在看望自己心爱的人稍微感到心安一点之后，长途跋涉的辛苦和长期以来的疲劳，将这个少年迅速击倒了。降旗趴在餐桌上，跟之前无数个通宵一样，很快就睡着了。

朦胧中，有人在轻轻摸他的头发。降旗一边觉得奇怪，一边慢吞吞地醒来，而张开眼睛看到的情景，让降旗瞬间清醒了-----摸他头发的不是别人，是赤司！此刻，赤司站在自己面前，一语不发，看着自己。

怎么回事！！！

惊愕之余，降旗迅速站起来，“我……我有点口渴，就过来稍微休息一下……”他这样解释给赤司。

赤司也没有反问什么，只是告诉降旗说：“时间不早了，我送你回家。”

“好……”降旗只能硬着头皮答应。

坐上赤司家的车，降旗忐忑地无法顾忌其他，拼命想了一个之前几次在等待赤司时闲逛所看到的居民区的街名，告诉司机说自己外公家在那边。而赤司，则一言不发地坐在降旗身旁。

到了。

降旗转身告诉赤司，自己到了，然后打开车门，下车。正准备跟赤司说再见，没料到赤司也跟着下车。

“我看着你进家门。”赤司说，“耽误你那么晚，我也应该跟你外公道歉说明一下。”

降旗毛都立起来了，他只有装作没事的样子，走到一幢房子前面，赤司跟在他后面。

降旗试图去按门铃，抬手好几次，最终，还是没有按下去。

“我当时就觉得完了……本来还想装装样子，等他车开走了我再回快餐店。结果……他一直跟着……”降旗回忆起那个时候的场景，惊魂未定的感觉和尴尬依然没有散去。

降旗回头看赤司，跟在他身后的赤司什么也没说，也没有生气的样子。依旧面无表情。

这样过了几秒。

“行了。”赤司说，“走。”不由分手，拉着降旗的手往回走，打开车门，把降旗扔了进去。

“去哪儿？”降旗慌了神。

“回家。”赤司说，“回我家。”

口述十二卷

就这样，降旗当晚住在了赤司家。

赤司洗完澡之后，拿了多一套的睡衣给降旗，让降旗去洗澡。

“我当时很淡定。”降旗说，“当你一天发生太多你做梦都做不到的事情的时候，你就会变得异常平常心了-----因为，已经傻了。”哈哈哈哈，我当时一下子就笑了。的确，那天彩蛋真是太多了~~

洗完澡后回到赤司的房间，赤司好像已经睡了。留了一盏床头灯给降旗照明，自己则是背对着降旗，向着墙的方向睡着。

被子只有一个，为了不要打扰到赤司，降旗掀开被子的时候都非常小心，尽可能让动作的幅度小到最小。

关掉灯，房间只有一片黑暗。

在黑暗中，其他感官就越发地强烈。比如，赤司身上刚刚洗完澡的香味；比如赤司身上暖暖的温度；比如，降旗此刻强烈的心跳。

“我第一次知道，原来心跳的声音是真的可以听见的。你不知道我当时心跳声有多大，我甚至觉得会吵到赤司！”降旗说着说着，脸又红了。

旁边的赤司仿佛早已睡着，均匀的呼吸很符合一直以来赤司给人的冷静感觉。

赤司睡着了……降旗却无法睡着。那么喜欢的人就在身旁，他们在同一张床上，共同分享同一个棉被，同一个枕头。降旗无法入睡。

喜欢，喜欢，喜欢到无法抑制的心情，降旗再也无法忍耐。缓缓地，慢慢地，轻轻地，他伸出手，环住了赤司，将赤司搂进了怀里。“就算马上被杀，也无所谓了！”降旗捏紧了拳头，坦白了当时他的心情。

而赤司果然是睡着了，一点反抗甚至说反应都没有，就那样窝在降旗怀里，静静的。

抱了好一会儿，“太可爱了太可爱了……抱着他真是太舒服了……”降旗幸福地回忆着，他那种满载的幸福感，让我都跟着不好意思地笑了-----感觉好像我隔空也跟着吃了赤司的豆腐似的。

反正也睡着了，亲一亲，应该也不会被发现吧……并不是因为有这样的自我欺骗或者自我安慰才决定这么做，而是因为，我就是想亲他！这样的想法主宰了一切，于是降旗就做了。于是，从赤司的脖子后面到耳朵到脸颊  
……降旗留下了轻轻的吻，赤司也好像真的睡着了，一点动静都没有，让降旗亲了个够。

“厉害啊…………”我听到这里，简直觉得我之前完全小看降旗了。我还教他，算了吧！人家完全早就青出于蓝而胜于蓝了！！佩服啊！！“没有啦……我也没有想到会那样，可是，真的到了那样的时候，自己就变得不像自己了……”降旗很不好意思，挠着头。

当要亲到嘴巴的时候，降旗突然停下来了。他突然意识到了自己做了多么大胆的事情！眼前的一切不像是真的，但的确在梦里也不曾发生过这样的想象。而当一切不可能在现实中上演的时候，自己早已无法停下来……

“就算要被杀，至少我已经得到你的吻了。”怀着这样觉悟，带着爱恋又爱怜的心情，降旗吻了赤司。

刚开始，只是唇与唇的接触。虽然只有短短几秒，不过，降旗已经觉得生命就算在那一刻停止，他也完全无憾了！

短短几秒的接触后，降旗正打算离开。突然，他感到有一双手环住了他的脖子，他一看，身下的赤司早已睁开眼睛，一双漂亮的眸子静静地注视着他。还没有等降旗有任何反应的机会，降旗就被拉了下去，两人的唇再度贴合在一起。而这次，却不再是浅尝辄止的唇吻，而是仿佛彼此交换心意，抚摸彼此灵魂般的深入接触。

“我……果然还是一个雄性动物……”降旗这样感叹。

在那一瞬间，所有的感情，所有的欲望，全部爆炸了。身下是自己最爱的人，是自己魂牵梦绕的人，是自己用生命在依恋的人，现在这个人在自己怀里，在和自己深情地接吻。降旗再也无法忍耐，他回应着赤司的吻，手也探入赤司的睡衣里，抚摸着赤司的身体。赤司仿佛也很舒服，在降旗耳边发出了像小猫一样的轻吟。

两人一直接吻，中间一度停下，用抽纸擦去来不及吞咽的唾液，之后再继续。

“真的很疯狂……不过……真的……好舒服……”降旗告诉我这样的感想，“虽然我们都很笨拙……但……太美好了……”。降旗的表现我不惊讶，因为，是个男人都会这样。就算降旗平时再内敛含蓄，但在总爆发的时候，绝不能忍！倒是对赤司……我简直刮目相看啊……并不是不忍直视，而是觉得……禁欲派感觉的赤司居然有这么可爱感性的一面？？！所以说，我后来对赤司印象越来越好，就是从这个时候开始的。

虽然很疯狂，但是，降旗还是努力遏制住了自己。在不可停止的接吻结束后，降旗撑起身子，给了身下的赤司额头上一个吻，“我去一下洗手间，15分钟后回来。”

“我们都没有准备好……而且我不想因此让他受伤，所以……”降旗坦然地说出了自己的想法。降旗并没有抚摸和故意刺激赤司上半身以下的部位，虽然其实他非常想做，但因为爱着赤司，所以他忍耐了。告诉赤司自己去洗手间，以及在那边呆的时间，也是为了让同为男性的赤司有相应的时间。

等降旗回房间的时候，一切仿佛又变回了他之前洗完澡时的景况。赤司给他留了床头灯，赤司背对着他向着墙头睡着。之前的一切仿佛没有发生过。

降旗小心地上床，关了灯，掀开被子，把赤司搂紧怀里，亲吻了赤司的脖子，“晚安。”降旗轻轻地说。

“晚安。”黑暗中，传来赤司同样轻声的回答。

口述十三卷

第二天早上，降旗和赤司几乎是同时起床。虽然昨晚发生了那样的事情，赤司却好像没有额外的情绪，仿佛就什么也没有发生一样，起床、洗澡、换衣服。降旗虽然有点恍惚，但也不再害怕，变得坦然了很多。

赤司先让司机送降旗到车站，在降旗下车的时候，也只是坐在车里嘱咐了一句“注意安全。”。

并没有过多的言语。

“下次要郑重跟他告白，让他成为我的恋人。”降旗目送着赤司的车离开，心里这么认真考虑着。

“你脑袋进水了吧！！”我听到这儿，不禁直接说出来，“都做到那个地步了，难不成还是朋友关系？你这样迟钝，赤司要气死哦！”

赤司那样高傲的中二，会跟一个男生做到这样的地步，已经不言自明他的心意了啊！不要跟我说什么炮友，换个其他人也许有这个可能，而淳朴善良专一纯情如降旗。高傲自负自爱中二如赤司，这两个人，会做到那种地步的事情，绝壁只有真爱不解释！

“就算这样……我也想好好跟他告白。”降旗面带幸福，认真地说，“我想拿出我的全部诚意。”


End file.
